Strong Will
by Divine Mercy
Summary: Bella is the not always good girl. While Edward is the dangerous mobster from the wrong side of town. when Bella gets herself in trouble after witnessing a murder she has to report to Edward. Will love blossom? Or will Bella get a chance to escape! R&R!
1. Experience for a life time

**A/N: Whats up peeps i am still continuing 'The Way it Is'. But i wanted to do another story. hope you enjoy but please read! and review! i do not own twilight but i do own the way my story goes.  
**

"Come on," I yelled. "We are going to be late." I sighed in frustration. Renesmee never listens to me- no matter how many time I yell at her. I groaned- god, what is this girl doing. I stomped my way up stairs, while mumbling to myself about how she never listens. "Baby girl it is time to go we are going to be later for the dinner, at grandma's." I was still yelling, but as I got closer to the door a feeling of unease shivered through my body.

I could hear the slight mumbling of Renesmee's voice. _Must be on the phone_, I thought. My hand slide across the door to the knob. A deep husky voice stopped me cold in my tracks.

"Renesmee you know the deal, Mr. Cullen will not be pleased. You didn't follow in your side of the deal," the voice said. _Who is Mr. Cullen_, I thought. My breathing stayed regular. But my body shake with fear of the man's voice. _  
_

"I know Jacob, but I just couldn't- with my mom up my fucking ass all the time. I just couldn't seem to find the time- for anything. Tell Mr. Cullen I'll have my end of the deal by Friday. Please just give my some time," Renesmee begged and pleaded. My hand slide closer to the door knob. Not a creaking sound in sight- thank heavens for that. The last thing I need is to be apart of the 'business' my roomate is in. I twisted to the knob slowly and quietly. My breathing had picked up and my heart was pounding in my chest like hell. But that didn't stop me from getting a creak in the door, big enough to peek in.

My heart beat kept racing at a extrodinary rate. Hopefully I would go un-noticed. I slide my head closer to the hole. The door was slightly stuck so pressure would do no good. peeking in- stood a dark skin guy with long hair in a ponytail and black eyes. His suit in back and a white shirt on under. With dress shoes. His height was very intimidating and tall somewhere around 6 foot and 6 foot '3.

In the corner of my eye Renesme cowered in fear. Her face wet with sweat and her chest heaving- tears streamed down her face as she silently beg to...Jacob. But her just stood there and glared. His hand retreating into his jacket and slowly pushed it back revealing a gun. I gased inaudibly, closing my eyes for a brief moment. Opening my eyes was the most fearful thing I did. Jacob stood still, gun in hand infront of him. My breathing heaved more and more. In the end turning into gasp visible to the ear.

A loud bang shoots me up off the floor atleast ten feet. I push my self back cowering against the floor, my sobbing is quiet as the tear stream down my face. I silently crawl myself into the corner behind the small table that lay's into a tiny space. I slide myself into that place. More tears stream down my face and my breathing heaves. I cover my hand with my mouth and try to calm myself down. After a few seconds of silent beside the breaths of I and Jacobs, dress shoes exits Nessies and wonder freely through the house. I shut my eyes close tightly and hold my breath. Jacobs shoes pass by my hidding spot. I gush out a small breath and poen my eyes. Only to see classy shoes in front of my. More than one pair.

The table infront of me is thrown to the side and I scream. Atleast 3 pairs of hands shot of towards but I'm running and quick. The clustly girl from years ago is long onand now I am running for my life. I cut through the hallway and run out towards that door. Loud stomping noises are on my heels. I shot through the front door and run. Run fast, no looking back. I make my way towards the road and continue you running. Hallign cars was my only options but in fear that the car might belong to Jacobs is no good. So I continue running only replaying the last few mintues of Nessies what had actually happened in 25 mintues felt like hours.

Car lights are flasing down the road towards my way on the wrong side. It clicks eveieling that it is Jacob. I cut through the woods and continue running away front the dirt roads. The dark lighting doesn't help but my legs tend to be working with my. _Maybe god has something in store for me, _I thought. I stop running and slump down behind a tree. The bushes are open so I close them for shelter and safetly. I curl myself into a ball and slide mysel into a whole in the tree.

My eyes start to get droppy so I check my watch it's pass twelve so I clutch closer into a ball and let sleep take over hopely I will remain unexpected. My dreams are blanck. Nothing. I dreamt of nothing. But colors and shapes. Beaming rays of light bring my from my sleep. I stirr awake, not sorrounded by dirt and roots. But by a light room. My clothes are not the usual clothes I was wearing but a silk night gown. Soft and smooth. I sit myself up. My head still looking towards my night gown. When I look up I'm face to face with the puriest green eyes I have ever seen.

**A/N: Hey guys i am sorry for the earlier chapter. My sister thought i would be funny if she messed with my story. This chapter was suppose to be longer than intended so forgive my and I am sorry. Bye**


	2. Sexy green eyes

**A/N: I am sorry I took forever. Went on a family vacation. Some much fun in Michigan. so here is the next chapter...oh and I don't own anything except my story! See you at the bottom.**

BPOV

The eye's stared back at me, as if trying to solve an unsolved mystery. I felt the familiar warmth on my check as I continued to look in his eyes. I pulled the covers around me and hid my body beaneth them. I, at the time is a very self-concious when people stared at me for too long. But the green eye stranger did nothing, but smirked.

"Isabella, you know it's rude to stare at people," the green eyed stranger said, "In your case you are probably wondering why you are here?" All I could was nod and he took that as a continuation, "Isabella you are here because you witnessed a murder with your roomate Renesmee Carlie Masen." He stopped right there giving me some time to adjust to the situation.

"Am I in a witness preotection progam, or something," I said, my voice came out rough and harsh. Probably from all the crying I was doing. He chuckled darkly.

"Something like that," he said, still chuckling. I just stared at him weirdly trying to figure him out, but this time trying not to stare into his eyes. Suprisingly I noticed he was not your average witness protection progam worker. He sat in a chair at the end of the bed. His hair a copper color with honey and burgundy hair, laying everywhere like he just walked out of bed after some sex. 'mr. sex hair' is what I'd call him from now own.

"What do you mean by that?," I asked. Mr. sex hair just continue to chuckle before finally speaking.

"Exactly what I mean by that," he snapped. Instead of getting me anger all tied p in the bunch and responding back I continued to evaluate his body with my eyes. The suit he wore was unbottoned. His back tie unlose and a few bottons of his blue shirt were undone. He was very leaned back, his arm hungover the back of his chair. One leg stood out and the other stayed in. His clothing showed he was very much care free. Maybe he wasn't like those fuckers who were chasing me through the woods.

"What is going to happen to me?," I asked," What happened to those guys that wer chasing me. And if you are a 'witness protection officer' shouldn't you be asking question. 'What did the people look like? what were there names? Do you know why they were chasing you? are you alright? Did anything happen to you? How long have you know Renesmee Masen.' You know what. Maybe it's just me or you're just not a officer. Fuck this shit-get me the hell outof here i want to go the fuck home." I didn't realise I was yelling, until I was done. My anger seething through me slowly. I quickly shot myself of the bed. The covers falling to the floor. As I looked around the room, I could see the door. Making my way out of this god forsaken place I headed towards the door. But before I could even make, the door opened. Revealing the one person I did not want to see- Jacob.

With a dirty smirk on his face he continued to enter. Never knocking before entering or exiting- seeing as I was only wearing this night gown. But not so much as a glance toward my way, he continued to walk towards Mr. sex hair.

"Boss, is there a problem her. I could hear yelling the way down the hall," Jacob said. Finally glancing my way he wink and puckered his lips as if to blow me a kiss. I must of had a disgust expression on my face becuase he chuckled.

"No thanks, Jake-and yes I am aware of how loud her voice can get," he said. "But I guess it is time that I request question- Ms. Swan if you don't mind, would you please take a seat."

I quickly oblidge still in shock. If Jacob was working for Mr. Sex hair, than they worked inthe same industry. I am not in some office building I am in a fucking house that belonged to the enemy. Renesmee owed money to him, the 'boss' of this 'society' and I was standing in a room, probably his, in a fucking silk nightgown that might belong to one of his 'bitches' in his fucking house. This couldn't get any better. My life must seriously be fucked up cause I am on the verge of a mental break down and a panic attack.

Well I must be having a panic attack because before I knew it, my breathing turned into hypervinalation and my vision became blurry. The shouts of people around me didn't help at all. The blackness took my body over and I felt myself falling. Falling into a deep despair and depression. Hoping that the darkness let to light. But a thought came to mind; 'Darkness does not always equal death and light does not always equal life.' But as I felt myself slipping deeper into the darkness I could help but wish death was upon me at any moment.

**A/N: I hope you like the second chapter and remember this is no longer serenity but Ivy. I hope you enjoy my writing was something to enjoy. Thank you!**


End file.
